Fallen
by korenmae
Summary: He likes her... A lot actually. If only things were less complicated than it currently is. Maybe they would be great together. /Graylu/Gralu/
1. Bottled Up

**Fallen**

A _Fairy Tail_ fan fiction

By Korenmae

...

* * *

**Chapter One**

Bottled Up

* * *

Gray's POV

I never really knew _how_ or _when_ it started.

I sure do know how I gotten in too deep. Yep, I'm in love. And it's not with that crazy fan girl stalker, nor is it the scarlet haired dictator. It's not the white haired beauty that always works behind the bar counter, and it's not her little sister either. It's not that short bookworm bluenette. It's definitely not that brown haired psycho with the glasses. Also, not that green haired cow girl. The resident drunk is really hot, but nah, not my type.

Of _all _the girls here in the guild, it just had to be _her._

No girl has ever peaked my interest as much as she does. Heck, before I met her I didn't know I could _feel _such a kind of strong attraction. The feeling I have for her is completely foreign. She's the first ever girl I'm actually in love with, and truthfully, I'm a bit scared.

Now I know what you're thinking, and I'm gonna stop you right there. No, I'm no _damn virgin_. I've had my fair share of sexual encounters thank you very much. And have been deemed as 'great in bed'. But even though I've had sex with a few women, that's just it, I just had _sex_ with them. Never once have I had deep connection with the women I slept with. I meet them, get cozy, do what I have to, and then part ways the moment it ended. That's just how I preferred it.

But since I met _her_, she made me thought different.

Those chocolate brown eyes of hers… Her beautiful blond silky hair…That creamy skin that can put porcelain to shame… Oh, and not to mention that slammin' body! I can't even tell you how many times I wanted to just lock her up in my house and take advantage of her _all_ day _long_.

But seriously, her over all looks are just bonus. What really made me fall hard for her was because of her warmness…Her incredible common sense...Her kind heart…The way she uses her sex appeal to get what she wants (and failing miserably)…Her funny expressions…Her infectious enthusiasm…The fact that she is willing to sacrifice her life without hesitation for a friend…Her determination to become stronger…I can go on and on. Cheesy, I know... but I love everything about her, all her perfection down to her little flaws. _Everything_.

You see, what makes this whole thing a bit complicated is that, well, she's already into someone else. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that He's into her too. Who wouldn't be?

They're close, really close. The way he smiles at her makes my stomach turn. The way she smiles back to him makes me wanna cry for weeks on end.

I get jealous by just looking at them, and the annoying part is that I don't even have the right to _be_ jealous.

And the _even more_ annoying part is that, of all the dang men here, she fell for the most obnoxious bastard of all. At first I thought that there was just no way that she'd ever fall for that guy, but she did, and I'm still having trouble believing it to this day. The first question that popped in my head was _why him?_ And the next was _why not me?_ It's not like they're dating or anything but still.

Can you just imagine how I'd take it if they were dating? I'm having trouble with my jealousy even now that they're still 'friends'.

If she were mine, I'd say that I love her every single fucking day. I'd show her how I love her by slathering her with kisses every time I get the chance. I'd send her body to Cloud Nine every night before she goes to sleep.

Oh, the thought of taking her sweet virginity away. _Me_, her first love conquest… I'd make sure she'd never ever forget her first time with me.

_It'll be a 20/20 experience, I'd try out those cool moves I learned from Loke an—_

Just then, my naughty thoughts were cut off by an angelic voice. There she was, my 'dream girl', leaning on the table in front of me, displaying her beautiful smile. I didn't even notice her walking up to me. "Good morning, Gray"

"Morning, Lucy." _Damn, I think my voice just squeaked!_

"Have you seen Natsu around? My rent is due very soon and I was thinking of going on a quick mission with him." and there she goes, it's always fucking _Natsu this_, and _Natsu that_! What does she see in that freaking moron? Why doesn't she ever ask _me_ to go out on a mission with her?

"Nope, haven't seen him since yesterday" I said nonchalantly.

She huffed and pouted her rosy lips. "I also haven't seen Erza around for quite a while" Taking a seat next to me, she laid her head back and crossed her arms. "Don't you have _any_ idea where they are or when they'll show up?"

"No idea Luce, sorry"

_Okay, you're freaking sitting right next to _great_ ice mage for crying out loud! Just ask me! _

"How am I supposed to earn money on time now? I can't possibly accomplish a mission on my own before the due date of my rent!"

"How can you even say that?" her eyes widened at my serious tone. "Stop underestimating yourself, you are a part of Fairy Tail's strongest team after all" I said with a reassuring smirk. "and plus, _I'm_ here"

A questioning look was plastered on her beautiful face.

"You insult me, Lucy Heartfilia." I sighed. "I'll go with you."

She just blinked at first, and then she suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? You'd go with _me_?

"Well, we are _teammates_. I can't believe you didn't even ask me." I frowned. "Don't you like me, Lucy?"

"I-it's not like that!" Her face turned red at my question. "D-do you...really want to? I d-don't wanna waste your time or anything."

_Of course I do!_

"Yeah, I mean, you need the money after all…What are friends for, right?" _Great, shove yourself deeper in the friend zone why don't cha!_

Lucy scooted closer and gave me a quick hug (too quick for my taste) and rose up from the seat "I guess I'm saved then! Thanks a lot Gray. I'm gonna go pick a job now, kay?"

"Hey, no sweat."

As she was walking away, it slowly dawned on me.

I was going on a mission with Lucy… Just me and her… Alone…

_Oh shit! What have I gotten myself into!? And what was up with that 'Don't you like me' shit? _Damn me and my big mouth. I swear the words just slipped right out.

What if I say something wrong? What if I do something wrong? What if I'll lose control and jump in her bed at night?! As much as I'm excited to finally spend some quality time with her, there is just way too much temptation. A fit hormonal stud like me, travelling alone with _the_ Lucy Heartfilia… that sounds like a recipe for disaster!

What if we do it? What if she likes it? What if Natsu finds out? What if she hates me afterwards? Then what'll happen?

_God I'm such a wimp when it comes to her! _My friendship status with Lucy is way too precious to lose. And I'd hate to admit it… but I kinda enjoy my 'frenemy' thing going on with Flame-brain.

_So, NOW WHAT !?_

* * *

Da da da AFRO SQUIRREL POTATO la la—

Well, there you have it! My first EVER fan fiction. Been worried if this is crappy or whatever. I thrive on feedback fellas, so IF you guys want me to continue this bad boy, leave a comment ;) Oh and sorry if you find any errors…just say the word and I'll be on it like a pro :D


	2. Unreciprocated

**Chapter Two**

Unreciprocated

* * *

Lucy's POV

Natsu was nowhere to be found. _Again._

Although I don't have an inkling of _where_ he is right now, I definitely know _who_ he's with. And oh how I wish I didn't.

One minute he's standing right next to me, the other he'd disappear without even a single word. I really don't want to be a nag or anything; I'm not his girlfriend so he doesn't have the obligation to _inform_ me where or when he's going off to. He's not my boyfriend so I don't have the obligation to _know_ where or when he's going off to. Natsu and I, we are just _friends_… but for that one fact alone, at the very least he could just say 'goodbye' or a simple 'see ya' later, Luce' would suffice.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I slumped down to my bed, taking my boots off in the process.

I can't really blame him though. After all, Lissana has just come back from Edolas about a month ago, his long lost childhood friend—thought to be dead—has miraculously returned after all these years; _of course_ he'd be excited. If I were him I'd spend all my time catching up with her too, I mean, I understand him _completely_. But that doesn't mean I can't feel even just a little bit jealous. I'm aware that Lissana and Natsu had a deeper relationship than just plain old chums. Yep, I know the whole 'when we're older I want to marry you' thing.

But that was like, a _long_ time ago, they were just kids then… what are the chances that they still remember all those lovey-dovey things they had said and done?

Natsu's no memory wiz, I bet all my celestial keys that he doesn't even remember what he ate for dinner last night, so that's a possibility. Lissana, well, maybe she'd become forgetful over the years?

"Lame." I muffled to my pillow. _What a lame assumption from a lame old Lucy Heartfilia_. _That's what I feel right now, lame. If there's a word to express a higher level of lame, then that'd be a better one to use. Lame, lame, lame! _

But seriously, what if they had moved past their childhood romance? Maybe, just maybe, all that puppy love way back then was just a _phase_? Don't all children go through a phase at some point in their lives?

"Yeah," I whispered, convincing myself of what I want to believe, "that's it. A _phase._"

A bag full of buts, a bucket load of maybes, and an abyss of denial… that's what's currently keeping me going at the moment.

I hate myself for being like this, for being utterly jealous even though I don't have the right to be. But I can't help it… I love Natsu, I really do. I wish he would feel the same.

He confuses me really, because before Lissana arrived I actually thought that he liked me too. He didn't say it though, but his actions spoke for themselves. In the mornings he would always come by so that we'd walk to the guild together. Very frequently he'd treat me to lunch. He would always hold my hand without any warning. And every time I'd go home, instead of saying goodbye to me, he would either give me a tight hug or a quick kiss on the cheek. He would do all sorts of sweet things like that. Yeah, it sounds _so_ unlike him, but he wasn't even being awkward about it… it all just came out naturally. We were practically borderline to boyfriend-girlfriend status. It was like we had a relationship, but no real commitment, if that makes sense. I was really happy, and it seemed he was too. But now, it's like I barely even exist.

_Was I just a temporary replacement to him? Does he not need me anymore because his true love is back? Was I just a 'makeshift Lissana'? _My chest felt heavy at the thought. _I hope not. _Natsu would never do such a thing, right? He would never stoop to that level. He's too much of a great guy to be like that.

I like Lissana. I'm glad she's back. But I just can't help but feel that _all _the attention has been thrown at her, specifically _Natsu's _attention to be exact.

As I moved to get more comfortable, I felt paper crumpling in my pocket. I took it out and held it to my face. It was the request flyer I picked out earlier.

_Well at least this job with Gray is gonna keep my mind off things._ I absentmindedly smiled, eyeing the piece of paper. _At least Gray's still here_.

I was a bit surprised that he'd even volunteered to help me with my rent. Yes, I know we're good friends and yes, I know we're teammates, but Gray is just the kind of guy that seems to _not_ care a whole lot, you know? It's just nice to know that he likes me that much to help.

"I should start packing up," I mumbled to myself. Gray and I agreed to meet up at the Magnolia Train Station in an hour "but I think I'll have a bath first."

So I got up and strode down to the bathroom and hummed a melancholy tune along the way. I took off my clothes, as well as my underwear. Turning on the faucet, I waited for the tub to be filled.

And as I sat on the cold porcelain rim of the bathtub, I couldn't help but sigh due to the aggravating weight on my chest. _Am I heartbroken? Is this what it feels like? _I thought.

My eyes wandered to the mirror in the far right corner of the bathroom, I walked to it and eyed every naked inch of me from head to toe. _Is Lissana prettier than me? Is she more attractive?_ I asked myself, _Does she have a bigger chest size?_

I let out another sigh for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"No, I'm not heartbroken," I decided "At least not yet." Taking one last glance at the mirror, I found myself smiling with the sight in front of me. "I've got to make sure; I've got to be _certain_ if Natsu really doesn't have feelings for me." At this point my eyes were already pouring waterfalls, "Until then I won't let go." I immediately wiped the tears.

In no time at all, the tub was already filled. I turned off the faucet and went in, right foot first. My whole body shivered at the sudden contact from the cold water, but I went in quickly nonetheless. I don't know why, but ever since I was little, I always found it soothing to have a cold bath when I'm down about something.

There was just something about the cold that made me relax.

Slowly but surely, the heavy tug in my chest was waning. I feel lighter. I closed my eyes and hummed at the now lifted hefty atmosphere. "Natsu doesn't know what he's missing."

* * *

Review? I'll think you're awesome.


End file.
